Flower Girl
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, mendekati seorang gadis dari desa yang dicintainya, dan menahan perasaan terlarang yang mulai menggerogoti. Ia takut, kira-kira bila tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, apa reaksinya? / Saat cinta mulai bersemi, dia malah gugur. / Canon Universe


**Itachi PoV**

Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Perbuatan konyolnya membuatku suka tersenyum sendiri bila mengawasi.

Kadang aku suka melupakan 'penyakit' yang menyerang di dalamku.

Aku menyukai kemanisannya yang melebihi siapapun.

Mungkin, sifat 'dingin'ku bisa diluluhkan hangatnya senyumannya.

**Flower Girl**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Itachi Uchiha. Akatsuki.

Sasuke- adikku dan Konoha adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu hal ini, tapi justru itu bagus.

Simpan rahasia itu dan tak usah dipikirkan.

Aku terus menunggu saat adikku datang membunuhku, walaupun penyakit terus menyerang, tapi aku berusaha memanjangkan umur dengan obat-obatan.

Aku Akatsuki, itu kulakukan untuk mengawasi Konoha.

Yah, selama ini bila sudah selesai menjalankan misi yang diberikan Ketua,

"Kisame, aku ingin pergi ke Konoha dahulu."

itu yang kukatakan pada Kisame.

Dia tidak tahu, selain mengawasi Konoha ada hal lain yang kulakukan. Sejak saat itu ...

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura bersemi dimana-mana di Konoha. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil mengunyah dango-ku, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kecantikan yang dipamerkannya di musim semi.

Aku memakai pakaian biasa untuk mencegah kecurigaan. Rambutku yang panjang juga kugerai.

Aku berjalan menuju padang hamparan rumput hijau, merebahkan diriku di sana dan melihat ke pohon-pohon Sakura. Indah memang, tapi- aku tak mempedulikannya.

Sret!

Aku penasaran tentang suara apa tadi, dan menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis di sampingku.

_Onyx_-kudan _aquamarine_-nyabertemu.

"Eh!" dia tersentak kaget melihatku dan—sepertinya—refleks segera beranjak dari pembaringannya di rumput. Gadis itu berambut pirang gaya _ponytail_, sebelah matanya tertutup oleh poninya, rambutnya agak mirip dengan Deidara, tapi gaya rambutnya sedikit berbeda, warnanya lebih pucat, dan mata yang ditutup juga—

"Kenapa beranjak?"

Kata-kata itu tak sengaja terlontar dari mulutku, membuat aku dan—sepertinya—dia agak terkejut saat suaraku tertangkap indera pendengarannya itu.

Sudahlah, kurasa tidak begitu buruk juga. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Berbaringlah," ucapku lembut sambil menepuk lahan rerumputan yang ada di sebelahku. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring di sampingku.

Dua pasang mata menatap ke langit dengan keheningan yang membosankan. Angin secara sengaja menghembuskan dirinya pada kami, menyejukkan kulit kami, membuatku memejamkan mata.

"Indah!" katanya riang sambil menunjuk ke bunga-bunga yang bersemi di sekitar dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Senyumnya yang cerah tersungging di bibirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata _onyx_-ku dan enggan mengalihkan pandanganku.

**Indah, senyummu indah.**

Aku menggeserkan tubuhku semakin mendekat kepadanya, dan kulit lenganku secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lengannya. Lembut.

**Indah seperti bunga-bunga itu.**

Dia tertegun saat jemariku mencoba menggerakkan diri dan mengenai jemarinya.

**Gadis bunga.**

Jemariku perlahan-lahan menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut, dalam hati aku berharap agar dia tidak marah dengan perlakuanku yang tidak sopan ini. Dan ternyata ...

Dia menggenggam balik jariku. Senyuman tersungging, bersama dengan beberapa rona tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya secara alami.

"Namaku Karasu," dustaku.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kini kulangkahkan kakiku- menuju ke Konoha, meninggalkan Kisame di sebuah pohon. Yah, aku bisa membuka _kekkai _yang melapisi desa tercinta-ku itu. Karena, aku adalah mantan penduduk desa itu.

Bukan.

Aku masih Itachi Uchiha milik Konoha.

Walau semua orang membenciku, Konoha tetaplah memilikiku.

Ah, kembali ke pembicaraan sebelumnya, lupakan saja yang tadi.

Aku melihat ke desa yang paling kucintai ini di bawah sinar matahari dan tersenyum lembut. Mata _onyx_-ku mencari-cari sosok gadis itu.

Ah, itu dia. Dia sedang duduk di kursi di bawah pohon sakura, bersama ... seingatku, itu Sakura Haruno, mantan teman satu tim Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu seseorang, ya?"

"Iya, apalagi, dia mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-kun. Tapi menurutku, lebih keren dan lebih dewasa ..."

"Halah, dasar Ino-_buta_!"

"Apa katamu, _Dekorin_?"

Aku sedikit tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lama kelamaan tawaku berhenti, dan aku berpikir sejenak, _Dia menyukai Sasuke? _Aku tersenyum. _Bagus_.

Kulihat Sakura Haruno sudah beranjak dari kursi itu dan mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa', setelahnya aku segera bergegas menuju ke tempat awalnya.

"Ahhh! Panjang umur!" ucapnya sedikit kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Baru saja membicarakanku?"

"Hehehe, gimana ya ..." ujar gadis itu polos sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya ... yang tidak gatal? Entahlah, kurasa begitu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan panjang umur, Ino-_san_," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum sendu, karena aku ingat, aku sudah merencanakan bahwa aku akan mati di tangan adikku sendiri.

"K-Kenapa?"

Kulihat dia kaget mendengar kata-kataku yang kukatakan dengan santai tadi, kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Kar-"

"Padahal Karasu-_san _orang yang baik! Aku suka sekali mempunyai teman seperti Karasu -_san_!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, sembari memejamkan kedua matanya- rona tipis juga menghiasi pipinya.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan gadis ini. Aku? Orang baik? Itu yang dipikirkannya?

Perlahan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum yang lembut saat melihat rona tipis di pipinya. Segera kuletakkan agar telapak tanganku mengenai pucuk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"K-Karasu-s-"

Refleks, bibirku menempelkan diri ke bibirnya dalam sesaat, kemudian tak lama kemudian aku melepaskannya.

"Bukan, namaku Ita-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Karasu saja, tidak pakai embel-embel -_san_, ya?" tanya gadis itu 'polos', semburat merah merayapi wajahnya. Lama kelamaan, dia tersenyum lebar.

_Ah, apa yang kulakukan tadi_?

"Ya."

Padahal aku ingin kau tahu ...

Aku bukan Karasu. Aku adalah Itachi Uchiha.

**Seorang penjahat, Akatsuki, musuhmu!**

Sakit.

Kalau kau tahu, apakah kau akan membenciku?

Apakah kau akan membenciku?

Aku ingin kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku ...

Apakah kau bisa menerima diriku yang sebenarnya?

.

Kulihat para penduduk Konoha dengan berbalutkan pakaian hitam, terdengar suara tangis pilu. Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Huu ... Paman Asuma ..."

Ada cucu Hokage Ketiga di samping Naruto Uzumaki yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dan di sekitar aku bisa melihat ada Ino Yamanaka.

Gurunya dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, tepatnya, Hidan ... Apakah dia akan semakin membenci Akatsuki?

_Dia akan membenciku_, _kalau dia tahu_ _aku _...

Aku hanya menatapnya sayu, diam-diam berjalan menuju ke kursi di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu, dan meletakkan sebuah surat: "_Semoga kau bisa tabah, Ino. Dari Karasu."_

Lalu, aku beranjak dari situ dan berjalan dengan pelan ke tempat Kisame menungguku sekarang.

.

Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah mati?

Aku yang berada di markas Akatsuki ini mencerna perkataan Ketua tadi.

Apa Ino dan teman satu timnya yang membunuhnya?

_Dia berhasil_. _Dia sudah menjadi begitu kuat, bukan ...?_

Aku mengirimkan sebuah gagak untuk membawa surat padanya, berisi, _"Selamat, kau berhasil, 'kan? Dari Karasu." _

.

Yang ada di sini adalah reruntuhan akibat pertarunganku dan Sasuke- adikku.

Saat ini adalah Sasuke ingin membalaskan dendamnya dan membunuhku. Aku sadar, aku sudah akan mati. Karena itu, aku mendekatinya dan menyentil dahinya- seperti yang aku sering lakukan saat aku masih kecil. Aku rindu saat-saat itu ...

"Maaf, Sasuke, ini yang terakhir ..."

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku padanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

_Sasuke, setelah ini, kau akan kembali ke Konoha, bukan? Ya ... kembalilah, dan jadilah pahlawan Konoha dan bahagiakan Gadis Bunga itu ... Dua hal yang ingin kulakukan, namun aku tak bisa ..._

.

**Normal PoV**

Desa Konoha. Di bawah pohon sakura tempat dia pertama kali mendapatkan ciuman pertama dengan orang yang sebenarnya dicintainya.

Tapi laki-laki yang dianggapnya temannya itu hanya pernah menciumnya saja, setelahnya tak pernah datang dan tak memberi kepastian. Hal seperti itu mampu membuat gadis ini menghela nafas panjang.

"Karasu akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah muncul lagi ..." keluh gadis itu. "Surat pun tak ada ..."

_Sejak hari itu_ ... _Sejak hari Itachi Uchiha dikabarkan sudah mati ..._

Tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut dengan pikiran yang barusan melintas di benaknya.

"Eh?!"

_Kalau tidak salah, mereka pernah bilang ..._

"_Salah satu kemampuan Itachi Uchiha adalah genjutsu, saat kita berada dalam genjutsu-nya, dia seperti menjadi beberapa puluh gagak hitam."_

"Akh! Tapi gagak waktu itu, 'kan, bukan genjutsu!"

"_Tapi aku tidak akan panjang umur, Ino-san."_

Teringat lagi ucapan-ucapan misterius dari 'Karasu'.

"_Bukan, namaku Ita-"_

"Ah ... Masa' sih?" tanyanya tak percaya, matanya terbelalak bebar, kemudian lama kelamaan menyipit.

Dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Mana mungkin!"

.

_You don't even know who the real I am ..._

_I wished I don't lie to you_

_Because what we had, it is not a game_

_And I wished to have you_

_._

Saat cinta mulai bersemi, dia malah gugur.

.

**FIN**


End file.
